


Stop. Kiss. Repeat.

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Everything, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, boku no hero au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 20 - Time PassingJean POV"—Podemos hacer algo con nuestros quirks. Si quieres, claro.—Ahora mismo estoy desesperado, si va a ayudarme…—Sabes que puedo crear ilusiones —Jean alzó las cejas, entendiendo por dónde iba—, puedo hacerte pensar que soy Mikasa y enseñarte lo poquito que sé."





	Stop. Kiss. Repeat.

No estaba preparado. Tenía la cita en apenas una hora y aunque ya se vistió y arregló con su colonia de más calidad y la ropa que creía mejor le sentaba, no se veía preparado. Había mucho que desconocía y le aterraba meter la pata y que nunca más quisiera volver a verle. Fue consciente de que respiraba demasiado acelerado y que incluso le comenzaba a doler el estómago. Necesitaba que le calmasen y lo necesitaba ya, por lo que paró el tiempo antes de perder más minutos entrando en pánico y voló tres habitaciones a la derecha de la suya. Cerró tras entrar en la habitación de su mejor amigo, tocándole el hombro al mismo tiempo que reanudaba el paso del tiempo.

—Marco —Dio un respingo en la silla en la que se sentaba, aspirando asustado. Tras llevarse una mano al pecho le asesinó con la mirada.

—¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no hagas eso? ¡Vas a matarme un día!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no estaba pensando, es solo… —Tragó saliva y resopló pasándose las manos por la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Marco se levantó de la silla poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, ¿estás bien?

—No. Tengo la cita con Mikasa en una hora y quiero pero no quiero ir. Voy a hacerlo todo mal, se va a aburrir, no soy divertido, soy un desastre —Se tumbó en su cama sin apartarse las manos de los ojos, sintiéndose ridículo por las ganas de llorar.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¿qué dices? —Marco se sentó a su lado, posando la mano en su muslo—. No vas a hacer nada mal si eres tú mismo. Eres divertido Jean, eres una persona que siempre tiene conversación y nunca aburres, no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Y si digo algo raro? ¿Y si se ofende? —preguntó tras sus dedos.

—No pienses en eso, no pienses en lo que puede salir mal sino en lo contrario, en todo lo que puedes hacer bien.

—Pues tacha los besos de la lista. No sé besar. Nunca he besado —Miró a Marco con una mezcla de desesperación y enfado cuando dio una carcajada—, sí, claro, ríete porque tú sí has besado. Ja, ja, ja, qué divertido Jean, vamos a reirnos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Marco le miró entrecerrando los ojos, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—, podemos hacer algo con nuestros quirks. Si quieres, claro.

—Ahora mismo estoy desesperado, si va a ayudarme…

—Sabes que puedo crear ilusiones —Jean alzó las cejas, entendiendo por dónde iba—, puedo hacerte pensar que soy Mikasa y enseñarte lo poquito que sé.

Le miró durante casi un minuto, valorando sus opciones. 

Por una parte estaría besando a su amigo y no a la chica que le gustaba. Por otra parte parecería por completo que era Mikasa, jamás lo sabría nadie y era una manera de practicar. Marco le observaba intentando comerse la sonrisa porque ya sabía que accedería a lo que le pedía,  _ el muy gay _ . Otro problema, por así decirlo, es que sabía de primera mano el crush que Marco tenía con él. Principalmente porque se lo dijo él mismo en cuanto lo sintió, sin tapujos, sabiendo que no sería correspondido. De hecho jamás cambió su amistad el saberlo. 

—Vale, vale. Lo que sea —Giró el torso en la cama hacia él.

—Pero si te sientes mal o incómodo dímelo y paramos, ¿vale? —Solo asintió, apretando los labios y tragando saliva.

—No puedo parar el tiempo más de cinco minutos seguidos.

—Lo sé, lo tengo en cuenta —Marco parecía calmado cuando él no lo estaba, pero no era nada nuevo. Prácticamente vivían así. 

El moreno cerró los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a ver a la chica en lugar de a su amigo. Una vez los abrió, sintió el pulso acelerado en el pecho. Pero entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue… raro.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Mikasa no sonríe así —dijo.

—Ah, sí, perdón —Veía y oía a la chica y una vez adoptó su expresión tranquila pensó que sí, que probablemente funcionaría—. Vale, cuando quieras.

Jean respiró hondo, apretando los dedos a su pantalón y acercándose despacio a la boca de la chica. De su amigo.  _ NO, DE MIKASA.  _ La de Mikasa. Le tocó la mano para que el tiempo parase para el mundo excepto para ellos dos. Al rozar los labios frente a él sus pulsaciones se descontrolaron y al final fue besado. Se acercó a su boca atrapándola despacio, titubeante, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Era la suavidad de la chica, su boca pequeña, hasta su olor. Jean besaba despacio, sin atreverse a mucho más pero sabiendo que tendría que dar el paso. Así que metió la lengua en la boca frente a él, que se alejó con una risotada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Le resultó rarísimo ver a Mikasa aguantar la risa—. No puedes meter la lengua de esa manera tan tiesa. Más despacio, ansioso.

Sintió su pequeña mano en la nuca y se dejó hacer. La lengua de la chica le separó los labios despacio, lamiendo el superior con una dulzura que le hizo suspirar. Todo era delicado, lento, roces de labios y lenguas esporádicos. Hasta que lo profundizó lamiendo el interior de su boca, siempre despacio pero acelerándole, siempre dulce pero pasional. 

—Relaja la mandíbula, me estás clavando los dientes en la comisura de la boca —Le dijo entre besos. 

Jean asintió como pudo y al hacerle caso, los besos fluyeron mejor, más naturales. Inclinaron los rostros y alzó los brazos hasta las mejillas frente a él, acercándose un poco más, juntándose con su pecho, besando tan profundo que apenas podían respirar él uno en la boca del otro. _Un momento._ _EL UNO EN LA BOCA DEL OTRO_. Jean entreabrió los ojos, comprobando que la ilusión se había esfumado y que no veía a Mikasa, sino a su amigo. 

_ Bah, da igual. _

Al fin y al cabo era práctica,  _ ¿no? _

Le daba indicaciones breves: “no tanta lengua”, “Jean, traga saliva”, “muerde con cuidado”. Y él las seguía perfeccionando el beso, asombrado de que Marco supiera tanto sobre el tema y sobre todo de que fuera  _ tan _ bueno. Perdió la noción del tiempo entre besos, sumido en las sensaciones e instrucciones, en cómo le inclinaba la cara con dulzura cuando creía podía ser más intenso. Se dejó llevar por completo en la suavidad de sus labios, en su sabor, e ignorando un poco lo que le decía, mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, gruñendo un poco porque cierta  _ necesidad _ comenzaba a crecer en sus entrañas. Tenía la edad que tenía y besar de esa manera solo podía llevarle a ese punto, tarde o temprano.

La reacción de su amigo fue aspirar, besándole con una mano en la nuca. Y fue entonces consciente de lo mucho que se estuvo contentiendo a la hora de tocarle ya que los tirones de pelo que recibió le pillaron por sorpresa. Y no le disgustaron. Gruñeron el uno en la boca del otro, casi adheridos por el pecho, un desastre de saliva y succiones que poco tenía que ver con las instrucciones iniciales de Marco. Prácticamente se subía sobre el regazo del pecoso, sintiendo una mano curiosa por su espalda, bajo su camiseta.

La notificación del teléfono de su amigo le hizo abrir los ojos. No sabía desde cuando había desactivado su quirk. Se separó de él con un jadeo, sintiéndose aturrullado y observando una pequeña marca morada en el labio inferior frente a él. Miró su propio teléfono, sonrojado y demasiado excitado teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía y con quién. Un bulto en sus pantalones que no debería existir pero… ahí estaba.

Le quedaban cinco minutos para verse con Mikasa.

—Mierda, llego tarde —Se puso en pie, mirándose un segundo en el espejo del baño de Marco para ponerse bien el pelo, esperando que nadie notase lo hinchado de su boca. Miró a su amigo, que se observaba las manos aún con la respiración agitada y una expresión extraña en su rostro—. Gracias.

Antes de que alzase la mirada, salió de la habitación.

 

***

 

La cita fue un auténtico desastre.

No solo se aburrieron los dos, es que no sabían de qué hablarse y cuando lo hacían, se respondían en monosílabos. Ni siquiera sintió ese deseo por besarle, tan solo pensando en que quería meterse en su habitación para esconderse bajo las mantas.  Agradeció enormemente la sinceridad de la chica cuando le dijo que no iba a funcionar y se despidieron hasta la semana que viene en clase. Un tanto abochornado pero sin ser tanto desastre como esperaba, volvió a su dormitorio, metiéndose en la ducha y reviviendo los peores momentos de la tarde.

Quizás sí había sido tan horrible como esperaba.

No sabía como iba a volver a mirarla a la cara.

Ni a Marco.

_ Oh no, Marco… _

Salió de la ducha secándose el pelo, arrojándose en la cama con solo los calzoncillos y un gruñido. Más de una vez, durante la cita, deseó estar con él. Más de una vez pensó en chistes que le harían reír pero sabía que a Mikasa solo le sacaría una mirada confusa. Más de una vez se pasó la lengua por los labios jurando que aún podía saborearle.

Jean giró la cara en la almohada, mirando a su escritorio sin realmente verlo. Era obvio el deseo que movía a Marco pero no esperaba sentir algo así por él. Sabía que fue por el beso, que quizás no tenía que significar nada más. Fue la primera vez que lo hacía y su vida se regía por lo que sus hormonas dementes le ordenaban. Era normal excitarse cuando te metían una lengua en la boca, era normal y Marco seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Esto no cambiaba nada.

Se llevó parte de esa noche y la siguiente jugando a videojuegos en su ordenador, distrayendo la mente de citas, bochorno y erecciones incómodas. Ignoró su teléfono, no quería saber nada de nadie ni quería salir de allí como no fuera para comer, cosa que hizo de madrugada y a la hora de la siesta, cuando sabía que no coincidiría con nadie. Y no fue hasta el medio día del domingo que sus planes no se vieron truncados por una llamada a su puerta. 

De primeras, fingió no estar. Pero conocía esa manera de llamar y además, escuchó su voz diciendo que sabía que estaba ahí. Bajó la tapa del ordenador y lo dejó en el escritorio, levantándose de la cama que fue su hábitat durante casi dos días y arrastrando los pies por la moqueta. Abrió sin alzar la vista, apartándose para dejarle entrar.

—¿Tan mal ha ido? —murmuró mientras cerraba. Jean respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta. Al mirarle a la cara tan solo era Marco. Su amigo Marco. Nada más. Ningún sentimiento extraño, nuevo o indeseado. Respiró aliviado.

—Horrible tío, lo peor. Lo sabía.

Marco resopló sin aguantarse la risa, sentándose con él en la cama como siempre lo hacían, ambos con las espaldas contra la pared. Le contó segundo a segundo cómo fue el encuentro, los peores momentos, los horribles, los que casi sale corriendo y cada vez que Mikasa suspiró de puro aburrimiento. Marco no podía dejar de reír, negando con la cabeza.

—No quería ser yo el que te bajase de tu nube de ilusión pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre si no tenéis nada que ver? —Jean puso morritos, encogiéndose en sus brazos cruzados—. Si me hubieras dicho Sasha habría tenido más sentido. Al menos con ella habrías podido ir a los recreativos o algo así.

—Connie está pilladísimo por Sasha y a ella la veo más como una hermana coñazo que otra cosa —descartó la idea con la mano.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo digo que Mikasa habría sido la última chica con la que te habrá visto. O Annie. 

—Antes le pido salir a Reiner —Marco aspiró fingiendo ofensa.

—¡¡Si te vuelves gay que sea conmigo!! —Le pegó en el brazo con fuerza, riéndose al escuchar su quejido. 

Tras esa frase se quedaron en silencio. Normalmente los silencios con Marco no le molestaban, no eran raros, eran cómodos y podían estar horas juntos sin decirse nada. Pero ahora sentía en la lengua las ganas de decir algo que no sabía si debería. Sentía en su pecho que necesitaba hablar de lo del viernes, pero tenía miedo del resultado. Y creía que debería comentarlo porque a pesar de jugar durante horas, no dejaba de pensar en ello.

—Marco… —comenzó, sin saber cómo seguir, mirándose las manos.

—Si es de lo del viernes, no te preocupes, no lo sabrá nadie —Le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no lo vas a contar, no es eso. Es… —Se encogió de hombros—, eres mi amigo —No fue una pregunta, pero algo de ello había en la afirmación.

—Claro, el mejor. Que no me entere de lo contrario.

—Pero no sé si, no sé, es que no paro de pensar en eso —El calor de sus mejillas casi le hacía esconder la cara, apretándose los dedos, apretando los labios—, y no sé qué significa.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo me siento hacia ti —susurró Marco unos segundos después—, sé qué sientes tú. Pero llevas razón, yo tampoco puedo parar de pensar en ello porque mucho después de que deshiciera la ilusión seguiste besándome y no sé cómo interpretarlo.

—Supongo que no me importó besarte, era práctica y —tragó saliva, rascándose la cara para ocultarla de alguna manera—, y me gustaba, no sé… ¿es raro? No sé si es normal que te guste besar a tu mejor amigo.

—Normal no es. La gente no va metiendose la lengua en la boca —rieron juntos, dejando salir un poco de la tensión que se acumuló en las últimas confesiones—, pero también fue culpa mía por dar la idea. Me aproveché de la situación así que… —A pesar de la vergüenza, Jean le miró.

—No, dije que sí, sabía lo que hacía. No te aprovechaste en ningún momento.

Marco le miró a los ojos, un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que le calmó al saber que no era el único. Le gustaba sentir su calor cerca, le gustaba la facilidad con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él. Le gustaba su compañía, de haber varios planes siempre escogería primero en ese que estuviera Marco. Le gustaba contarle cosas y escucharle, importantes o tonterías. Le gustaba compartir hobbies o aguantar algunos que no tragaba pero toleraba porque a su mejor amigo le hacía feliz. 

—¿Qué nos diferencia de ser novios ahora mismo? —Le preguntó al ser consciente de su relación. Le pareció ver alivio en los ojos del moreno.

—Llevo pensando eso mismo una eternidad y supongo que la respuesta está en la línea que cruzamos el viernes —Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, planteándose mucho, poniéndose de acuerdo sin decirse nada.

—Me gustaría intentarlo, lo de cruzar la línea otra vez.

—¿Y si no sale bien y descubres que no te gusta? Siempre te han gustado mujeres, no sé… —La inseguridad en su amigo no era algo común, lo que le puso en la pista de lo importante que era para él todo el asunto.

—Marco, se me puso dura el viernes y se me pone un poquito morcillona cada vez que lo recuerdo. No me he pajeado porque me daba cosa hacerlo pensando en ti.

La manera en la que su amigo abrió los ojos le hizo reír primero de manera tonta, evolucionando a carcajada en cuanto vio el tremendo sonrojo que cubrió su cara. Se tapó con la camiseta hasta la frente, emitiendo un sonido agudo y extraño. Jean se puso de rodillas en la cama frente a él, sobre él, bajando la camiseta que le tapaba, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla e inclinándose para besar sus labios todo lo dulce que pudo y le dejó su sonrisa.

Siguió todos los pasos aprendidos el viernes, sin quejas esta vez por parte de Marco, tocando muchísimo más y sintiéndose tan excitado que le parecía irreal. Jamás habría pensado llegar a ese punto con Marco, siempre le vio como su amigo y nunca se planteó más porque dio por hecho su heterosexualidad. Pero era tan fácil y se sentía tan bien rodeado por sus brazos que no había manera de negarlo. Lo que realmente le aterraba era no el sentir lo que sentía, sino la perspectiva de perderle por ello. Y se dio cuenta de lo tonto de ese miedo en cuando estuvo sentado sobre él, besando con ansias.

Las manos de Marco recorrieron su columna hasta los omóplatos por debajo de la camiseta, provocándole un escalofrío y un pequeño gemido en su boca. Jean adelantó las caderas sobre él, sacándole un jadeo sorprendido y un susurro de su nombre. Le gustó muchísimo oírlo. La tenía tan dura que no se lo podía creer. Él mismo se quitó la camiseta y Marco le imitó, abrazándole ahora pecho con pecho, el moreno cogiéndole de las caderas para tumbarle en la cama, rozándose en un mejor ángulo en el que ambas erecciones se aplastaban la una contra la otra. Partieron el beso para gemir, Jean clavando las uñas en su pecho y pelo. Hizo al pecoso gemir al pasar los pulgares por sus pezones así que tiró de ellos, provocando que le mirase con tanto deseo que tragó saliva al saber lo que se le venía encima.

Se frotaban en seco el uno contra el otro, haciendo los muelles de la cama sonar, acelerando sus respiraciones, rompiendo a sudar. Marco le miró a los ojos lamiéndose los labios, queriendo decir algo sin atreverse. Jean solo asintió, besándolo de nuevo. No quiso abrir los ojos al sentir que le bajaba los pantalones de chándal porque se moría de vergüenza. Obviamente se habían visto desnudos, pero esto era muy diferente. Marco le besó el pecho, bajando su boca con muy poca paciencia hasta la erección de Jean.

Como buenos adolescentes en plena ebullición de hormonas se dejaban llevar por el fuerte deseo de sentir lo nuevo y mucho más. Jean miró al techo soltando un improperio y alzando las caderas ante el calor húmedo de la boca de Marco entre sus piernas, succionando el glande y besando su longitud. Le tiraba del pelo, atreviéndose al fin al mirar hacia abajo, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo cuando vio sus mejillas ahuecadas y escuchando el obsceno y húmedo sonido que producían las succiones. Se le escapó su nombre en un gemido y le miró con sus enormes ojos castaños y un sonrojo sobre su pequeña nariz. 

—Sigue, sigue —Le pidió al ver que paraba. Con una sonrisa se la metió de nuevo en la boca, llevándole al orgasmo de manera lenta pero segura.

—¿Está bien si toco por aquí? ¿Lo haces a solas? —susurró Marco pasando un dedo por la entrada a su cuerpo. Como respuesta, Jean se abrió de piernas.

A veces le gustaba hacerlo justo antes de un orgasmo y bueno, no iba a decir que no. Marco se lamió el dedo y volviendo a introducirse la erección de Jean en la boca, hizo lo propio con la yema del índice en su interior. Jean le pidió más y Marco obedeció. 

Se descontroló por completo en cuando le rozó la próstata unos segundos después, eyaculando por sorpresa en la boca de Marco, haciéndole toser un poco y gimiendo él de una manera que le dio vergüenza. Nunca se había corrido tan repentinamente ni con tantas ganas. 

—Lo siento —dijo aun bajando del orgasmo—, no he podido evitarlo.

—No pasa nada, me has pillado por sorpresa —Percibió timidez en su risa y necesitó abrazarlo.

—Ven, ven aquí.

Jean le tiró de los brazos y cuando fue a besarle en los labios su primera reacción fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo, al mirarle esa boca hecha para ser besada, se olvidó de prejuicios y lamió su interior, encontrando un sabor desconocido que asumió sería el suyo. Le hizo rodar en la cama, poniéndole bocarriba y deshaciéndose de sus calzonas. Marco la tenía tan dura que apenas la podía separar de su ombligo. 

No sabía qué hacer con lo que tenía delante, por lo que fue probando. Lamió primero la curva de su miembro, haciendo círculos al llegar al glande. Separó la piel que lo cubría y succionó con suavidad, mirando hacia arriba al escuchar el gemido que Marco ahogó contra su mano. Con la otra, guió una de las manos de Jean entre sus piernas y supo de inmediato lo que le pedía. Empapándose el dedo en saliva, lo introdujo en su interior. Lo estrecho que le encontró hizo a su miembro dar una sacudida, comenzando a despertar de nuevo. Marco le pegó en los brazos pidiéndole más, por lo que metió otro dedo.

—Cruzalos, lléname, busca el —El pecoso abrió los ojos, aspirando, sonriendo, gimiendo—. Fóllame, fóllame, quiero que me, fóllame por favor —Alzaba las caderas cada vez que Jean metía y sacaba los dedos. E imaginó. Imaginó cómo sería penetrarle. Cómo sería que en vez de sus dedos lo que se perdiese en ese músculo tenso de carne fuera su erección.

Si los diecisiete años tenían algo bueno, era la rapidez para volver a tenerla dura.

—Marco, me estás poniendo muy cachondo.

—¡Sí, ponte, fo, hmnng, fóllame, Jean!

—No tengo nada aquí, no puedo.

Marco chasqueó la lengua, apartándole, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los pantalones. En un principio creyó que estaba enfadado pero cuando le tiró sus pantalones a la cara supo qué era lo que quería. El moreno era un desastre de jadeos, su pecho y mejillas coloradas, el pelo de ambos despeinado en ángulos extraños. Sin contar con la tienda de campaña que ambos llevaban en los pantalones. Y aun así salieron al pasillo, camino a  su habitación, cerrando con prisas y sacando de su escritorio un bote de lubricante y una tira de condones. Jean alzó las cejas observándole quitarse la ropa, tumbándose bocabajo en la cama con el culo al aire.

—No he hecho esto nunca —Le advirtió. Marco le miró necesitado desde la cama.

—Yo tampoco, siempre quise que fueras el primero.

No tuvo que decir más. 

Se bajó los pantalones hecho un desastre de nervios y se arrodilló a su espalda sin saber cómo usar nada de lo que tenía en las manos pero con una ligera idea por el porno que había visto. Se llenó los dedos del líquido, quizás demasiado, extendiendo el sobrante sobre Marco que dio un respingo al sentirlo. Y  _ oh.  _ Ahora sus dedos entraban con muchísima facilidad y Marco le acercaba las caderas, pidiendo un tercero en farfulleos aturrullados. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó pero hasta que esa presión no cedió no se atrevió a cambiar los dedos por su miembro. 

Abrió un condón, intentando ponerlo y dándose cuenta que estaba al revés, dándole la vuelta y bajándolo despacio, asegurándose de que no quedaba aire dentro. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero alguna vez que otra practicó y se cronometró poniéndose condones para estar preparado en su primera vez con Mikasa. Y ahí estaba el culo de su mejor amigo latiendo ante él. Y nada le pareció más erótico que su rostro aplastado contra la almohada, sofocado, mirándole con párpados semicerrados.

Pasó su mano limpia de lubricante sobre la espalda desnuda frente a él, besando su omóplato y nuca, avisándole por si no estaba preparado. Se alineó y comenzó a entrar en él. Abrió la boca ante la presión, ante el calor, cerrando los ojos porque jamás sintió nada igual. Se deslizaba despacio dentro de él, muy lento, intentando controlarse y escuchando los quejidos de Marco bajo su cuerpo. Y se dio cuenta de lo que fallaba.

—No, Marco, date la vuelta, quiero verte —Lo poco que metió lo sacó, dejándole espacio al pecoso para rodar por la cama. Temblaba bajo su cuerpo tanto como él sobre el suyo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó acariciándole las mejillas. Jean asintió, mirándole a los ojos mientras le besaba.

—Sí, sí. ¿Tú? —Asintió, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas. 

Jean pasó las palmas de las manos por sus muslos, bajando una para sostenerse la erección, pasando la resistencia del músculo de su entrada. Ahora que controlaba sus gestos sabía cuándo parar, cuándo era demasiado para Marco, siendo demasiado para él a cada espasmo que le apretaba, diciéndose que no podía correrse hasta no haberla, al menos, metido hasta el fondo.

La adaptación fue lenta, tortuosa pero placentera. Y esa sensación entre sus piernas de presión fue disminuyendo conforme se acostumbraba a la apretura, pasando ese primer impacto. Y se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba al empezar a moverse. Estableció un lento vaivén, sacando menos de la mitad sin querer hacerle daño a Marco, por fin relajado bajo su cuerpo, buscando su boca.

Se apretaba a él por completo, masajeándole, estimulándole en un roce delicioso. Quiso decirle lo mucho que le gustaba pero un gruñido fue todo lo que pudo articular. Marco aspiraba a cada pequeña embestida, soltando aire entre labios apretados, tragando gemidos. Y la idea le vino a la mente cuando casi se le escapa uno a él.

—Marco, gime —El moreno negó con la cabeza—, he usado mi, oh joder, mi quirk. He parado el tiempo. No te van a esc—

El tremendo gemido que salió de su pecho ahogó sus palabras y aumentó la presión entre sus piernas de manera drástica. Jean se aferró a su cintura, las uñas de Marco haciendo surcos en sus hombros y brazos cuando la metió hasta el fondo con fuerza y rapidez en un movimiento de caderas constante. Miró entre ellos y se vio hundirse hasta solo ver vello púbico, oculto de la vista en su interior. La sacó casi hasta el glande y gimió con fuerza igualando los lamentos de Marco al hundirse de nuevo en él. Sentía cada centímetro oprimido, el cosquilleo volverse intenso entre sus piernas.

—Me corro, me corro —Le avisó. Marco se llevó una mano a su erección y el verla tan hinchada y chorreante fue lo que le llevó al otro lado del borde en el que mantenía el equilibrio. Se masturbó frenético, fuertes exclamaciones llenando el aire de la habitación.

Gritó su nombre arqueando la espalda de la cama, corriéndose entre sus dedos y exprimiendo a Jean, que temblaba sobre él en movimientos caóticos y sin concierto. Fue toda una explosión de placer que le dejó temblando, su garganta dolorida por el largo gruñido que no pudo evitar al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de Marco, esa bella expresión de placer que reflejaba la propia, intentando besarle en vano, derrumbándose sobre su cuerpo y pegando las caderas a su culo en los últimos espasmos de un clímax sin igual.

—No imaginaba así mi primera vez —murmuró un rato después con la cara contra el cuello del moreno.

—Yo sí —admitió Marco, riéndose mientras frotaba la nariz contra su sien—. Muchas veces.

—Ha sido mejor. Mil veces mejor —Suspiró hondo ante las caricias a su espalda, flotando en la sensación después del orgasmo.

—Hmm… me alegro…

—Marco —hizo un ruido con su garganta, incitándole a que siguiera hablando—, creo que puedo ser un poco maricón.

—Pfff… —Al reírse, su miembro se escapó de Marco y del condón, gritando ambos por que no se fuera a quedar el preservativo dentro del pecoso y por no manchar la cama.

Tras solucionar el casi desastre se tumbaron uno junto al otro, besándose, tapándose con la manta. Al final sus miedos fueron infundados, dándose cuenta de que no le perdería y de que, si acaso, su relación ahora se establecía sobre una base más sólida. Ahora lo compartían todo, y era perfecto. Y no tuvo Marco que decirle nada que ya se encargó él de volver a parar el tiempo para disfrutar de sus besos un poco más, en el domingo más dulce de su vida. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kissed a boy and I liked iiiiit 
> 
> :)
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡os loveo!
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
